Snowstars Legacy : A Wintery Tail
by OakstrikePower
Summary: Snowkit was born with Oakstrike pushing against her (figuratively) But what will she do when she gets lost in a forest? A story about a kit called Snowkit who overcomes her fears.


Chapter One ~ A lost kit

Snowkit opened her eyes slowly, Blinking every few seconds because they weren't adjusted to the light. It took a few minutes, But eventually when her eyes did adjust to the light, She could see that she was sitting - Or rather, Lying, on a bed of moss. She looked up, And she was inside a bush. She could hear dozens of other creatures outside and see a few inside. She turned her head to the left, And much to her surprise, A bigger creature was sitting, Staring at her.

"Oh, You're awake?" The creature meowed

Snowkit mewed a barely audible response.

"Don't worry, Snowkit. You're safe here with me! My name is Glacierfoot, And I'll be your guardian until the clan leader gives you your apprentice name!" Glacierfoot purred, Softly.

Snowkit turned to her right, And she saw another kit, Sleeping soundly and calmly

"Where am I?" Snowkit mumbled

"You're in Cyroclans nursery!" She smiled, Happily.

She tried to stand up, But to no avail. She fell over within the short time of her standing adventure.

"You'll get it someday, Snowkit! For now you should just get some rest." Glacierfoot said, Before looking straight out the door, hissing.

"What are YOU doing here, Oakstrike?" Glacierfoot growled at the unknown cat.

"Coming to see the new generation of warriors?" He said, Sternly and defyingly

The huge tom-cat walked into the nursery, Making all his footsteps loud and slow.

All the kits woke up and began crying because they were tired and didn't want to be woken.

"Now look what you've done! You've woken the kits!" Glacierfoot said, Angrily.

She went to hush the kits, And help them sleep again.

Oakstrike turned to snowkit, Who was glaring at him.

"What?" He hissed, menacingly. He stepped forward and lent down, So his face was right in front of snowkit's. He growled a deep guttural growl.

"Leave, Oakstrike!" Glacierfoot screeched.

"Okay, Okay! I'm leaving!" He turned and left muttering something under his breath.

Glacierfoot looked relieved. She looked at snowkit and wondered, *Why did he growl at YOU?*

~The Next Day~

The wind was blowing hard and wild outside the nursery, And everyone was inside. The fresh kill pile was scattered everywhere in the camp grounds, And the brambles that made up the walls were tearing and blowing away in the storm.

The kits in the nursery were mewing and screeching. The apprentices had gone into the elder's den to protect them, And the warriors . . . Well, The warriors were out defending the territory in the terrible, Terrible storm. While the other kits were mewling in horror, Snowkit looked out into the rainy, windy storm. She looked at glacierfoot, Who was turned away from her, Tending to the kits who were crying. She looked back at the storm and wondered if it was really all that bad. She got up, And walked closer to the door. The wind got louder and so did the rain. She walked right up to the door of the nursery bush, Ready to turn back to go into her nest when . . .

WHOOSH! A hard wind blew past, picking her up and throwing her halfway across the camp. Snowkit mewed in pain, Because she hit the side of her back. WhoosH! Another strong wind blew her out the opening of the camp, And into the forest. Snowkit screeched, Not knowing where she was. She ran in circles, Desperately trying to catch the scent of her camp, But the rain had washed the scent away. Snowkit stopped and just sat there, Not knowing what to do. Suddenly, She heard the pawsteps of a cat behind her. She turned, Wind blowing hard against her, Rain soaking her fur to the bone. Suddenly, A voice spoke up.

"Whats a poor little kit doing out HERE in the storm?" It said, laughing maniacally.

"I-I'm not just a kit! I'm a whole 5 moons old! I'm gonna be an apprentice and I - I know how to fight!" That was a lie, Snowkit didn't know how to fight, But she thought the stranger might be scared of her.

Suddenly, He stepped out of the darkness. It was Oakstrike.

"You don't know a THING about fighting, Kit." He hissed to Snowkit, walking slowly closer. With every step forward Oakstrike took, Snowkit took two back.

"Kit." Oakstrike growled, "Come here, Now." He said, Menacingly.

"N-No! I'd rather get lost in the storm!" She muttered.

"So be it then." He said, Laughing louder than the storm. "Get lost in the storm." And with that, He backed into the darkness and disappeared.

"N-NO! Come back! Take me back to camp, Please!" But it was too late. He had already gone. She ran around in the darkness and as soon as she found a decent shelter, ( One that didn't leak all of her or didn't blow her away . . . ) She settled down and fell right asleep. In her sleep, She had a dream. In her dream, A ghost - like cat approached her and spoke to her. It said, ` ` Hello, Snowkit.` `

And ` `When the coldest of weather rises from the ground, The moon will fall from its pedestal atop the star-filled night sky. Starclan has chosen to speak, A new clan is to arise from nothing and attempt to conquer all. But, with all evil there is some good. A cat with the purest white fur will be named savior of all cat-kind. Starclan Has Spoken.` ` And with that, The cat disappeared and Snowkit woke up. When she opened her eyes, The shelter she had found was on the forest floor, And the water from the rain was dripping on her from the trees above her. The birds were chirping in the tree-tops, And when she looked up, She saw the sun was shining and the sky was cloudy but blue. She sniffed in the air. She could smell prey! She never learnt how to hunt, But she was sure that she would catch on quickly!

"You did WHAT!?" Glacierfoot screeched. "How could you?!"

Glacierfoot started sobbing and Oakstrike started laughing at her tears.

"It was just a stupid kit!" He exclaimed. "We can always find more!" He laughed louder when Glacierfoot gasped at the prospect. She got up, unsheathing her recently sharpened claws. She looked at Oakstrike with fury in her eyes, And hissed a command at him.

"Find Snowkit . . . Or DON'T come back at all . . ." She screamed, Making sure the other kits were not woken. Oakstrike looked confused and startled. Glacierfoot hissed at him again, Scratching him across the eye. Oakstrike yelped in surprise, Barely feeling any pain at all. He growled and lunged at her, Scratching her across the back.

"Ah!" Glacierfoot cried out. She collapsed to the ground, defeated.

"Shouldn't you go to the healers den?" Oakstrike asked, Mockingly.

"I would never leave you alone with the kits . . . " She replied, Before screeching for her clan mates. Oakstrike ran out of the nursery, Then out of the camp entirely.

Okay guys, Don't be too harsh in the reviews! This is my first story published to Fanfiction, And I don't know if it's any good!


End file.
